


OPERATION: FEMBOY MOM

by boatwhore (orphan_account)



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), The Lodge (2020)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, FaceFucking, Georgies dummy thicc and a grown adult, Groping, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Rimming, Sextoys, Spanking, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Vibrators, Younger Dom, age gap, facesitting, first time blowjob, handjob, older sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/boatwhore
Summary: Aiden and Mia end up liking their dads “girlfriend”, they get excited when they find out they’re staying alone with him during the winter
Relationships: Aiden/Georgie Denbrough, Mia/Georgie Denbrough
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Aiden had his headphones in once he got into the car, things haven’t been so good with their dad since he started dating a woman named Grace. Mia still hasn’t been able to cope with the death of their mom, Aiden mostly kept it to himself.

“There’s something I need to tell you two.” Their father said, as he drove, they weren’t going to graces house. 

Aiden took his headphones out, he looked over at Mia with a confused and slightly worried look. His sister did the same.

“I’m not with Grace anymore, she’s..she’s not mentally well.” 

The siblings felt relieved, Grace did look like a nice woman. But..she had mental problems, due to her dad being in a cult it’s constantly bothered her. One day, she just stopped taking her medication. And went back to being crazy. 

“Are we staying at the lodge without her then?” Aiden asked, sounding obviously happy they didn’t have to meet her again. “Yes, but there’s been someone else. She’s nice, I think you’ll like her.” 

That made Mia and Aiden a little disappointed, now the joy being replaced with annoyance. 

When they got to the mysterious ‘woman’s’ house, it looked..pretty. It was a mix of pastel pink and white. 

Mia was intrigued, she usually didn’t like the color pink. But, this house looked nice. She kept watching as somebody came out. Holding something white in their arms.

Aiden also looked, wanting to see what the woman looked like. But the windows were foggy from the cold. His dad came out of the car, he gave the person a hug and carried the bags to the trunk. 

Soon, the passenger door opened. And a beautiful woman sat in it.

The siblings both blushed, noticing the perfect curves she had. However, this wasn’t a woman..it was a man.  
It was hard to tell, since he had almost all feminine features, aside from being tall. He held a black and white rabbit. 

Georgie looked at Aiden and Mia, smiling kindly. “Hi there, Aiden~” He giggled as he looked at him. “You look like my brother, when he was younger.” He then looked at Mia. “And you’re Mia, right?” 

The girl nodded, they didn’t feel angry like they expected. They felt..safe, and calm. “Is that a bunny?” Mia asked excitedly, looking at the rabbit in his arms. The thicc male nodded, giggling a little bit. “Yeah! Her names Luna. You wanna hold her honey?” 

The little ‘honey’ nickname made Mia feel that spark again, like the one she felt when she was spending time with her mom. She looked down at her doll, it resembling her mom.

She put it in her bag, and nodded at Georgie. He gave the bunny to her, the rabbit was calm. She got comfortable in Mia’s arms. 

The girl was smiling happily, she gently pet her head with two fingers. “Look, Aiden~ she’s so pretty.” 

Aiden was no longer paying attention to his phone, he also gently pet the rabbit. “She’s really soft~” He giggled. 

Soon, their dad came back in the car. “Kids, this is Georgie. She’ll be your step-mom soon.” 

Mia gave the rabbit back to Georgie, thanking him for letting him hold her. “You’re welcome sweetie~” Georgie our Luna in her cage, the rabbit gladly going to sleep in it.

Aiden realized something about Georgie, ‘she’ didn’t have huge tits, he texted Mia.

Little Sis

(Hey, you notice that Georgie doesn’t have a big chest?)

(Not till now, do you think she’s actually a boy?)

(I wouldn’t mind..he reminds me of mom, and he’s actually nice. And really pretty, got a fat ass too)

(True..I like his thighs, they look really squishy..)

The teen giggled a little at her admiration of Georgies thighs, he playfully kicked her foot to tease her. 

On the whole drive to the lodge, the siblings talked with Georgie. Their father kind of expected them to not be nice to ‘her’. But he was glad they were.

Aiden and Mia now completely abandoned the plan, now replacing it with a new one

OPERATION: FEMBOY MOM.


	2. Flick n jerk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Georgie bonds with Mia and Aiden before bed, but..he ends up getting horny and has Richard fuck him.
> 
> the siblings hear them, so..you already know what they’re doing.

Once they all got to the lodge, the siblings were asleep. Georgie got out of the car and went to Mia first. He gently kissed her cheek and rubbed her shoulder, “We’re here, honey.”

The girl woke up to the sweet, motherly voice. She yawned and rubbed at her eyes. “Can you carry me in?” She felt hesitant to call her dad’s boyfriend, or, ‘girlfriend’ mom. “Sure, hun~“ 

Richard already had Luna out of her cage, but that wasn’t a big concern. Since the rabbit acted somewhat like a dog. Mia held onto Georgie, her face nuzzled against his comfortably flat chest. Georgie opened the door and gave her forehead another kiss. 

It was a small habit of his, due to his kind and motherly personality. But Mia didn’t mind, she loved affection. It made her feel happy and cared for. “Mia, can I tell you something?”

The sleepy girl nodded, “What is it?” She asked tiredly, sounding slightly muddled since she was still buried into the femboys chest.

“You can call me mom, or anything that makes you comfortable. I don’t mind~”

Oh, gosh..Mia felt herself getting wet. She bit her bottom lip and kept nuzzling. “Ok, mommy~” 

That made Georgie blush, he rubbed her back soothingly as he went upstairs. She found the bedroom where her and Aiden had stayed in for so many times.

“Which ones your bed sweetie?”

“Mmh..the one with the stickers on the drawers..” She mumbled again, yawning.

‘Mommy’s more comfortable than my bed..’ 

Mia thought to herself as she was put down, her coat was taken off and so were her boots and socks. “You okay in sleeping in your clothes too? I gotta go get Aiden.” 

She nodded, smiling a little as she was tucked in. She hasn’t gotten tucked in so long, neither has Aiden.

“Goodnight, Mia~” Georgie lightly played with her hair, before leaving and shutting the door behind him. Luna ended up sneaking in, so she got into the girls bed and cuddled against her.

Richard has already grabbed their things, he packed their clothes into the drawers. Along with a few sectors he brought with him, however, since it was a rental, somebody left a strap-on. But they kept it anyways.

Aiden stayed asleep in the car till Georgie woke him up, “Hey, Aiden~” 

The teen giggled a little as he stretched, “Hey, momma~” He attempted to flirt with his new mom. Trying to make him blush, which worked. 

“Aww, you’re a sweet talker~” He giggled and lead the sleepy teen in the house.

Aiden glanced at Georgies round, fat and perfect ass. He was definitely a fucking milf. He felt so tempted to just slap it..or do just about anything to it. “You’re really pretty, momma~ you’re like princess peach~” He giggled again as he groped it with no hesitation.

He was lucky that Richard was still upstairs, Georgies blush grew redder. He didn’t really know what to say, “Honey, you’re sleepy. Go get into bed, okay?” He smiled kindly and gently stroked his cheek.

“You look just like him..” he mumbled, then opened the bedroom door. “You want me to tuck you in?” 

The teen eagerly nodded, not removing his hand from the soft and squishy cheek before he got into bed. He didn’t expect his coat, shoes and socks to be taken off for him.

Georgie tucked Aiden in, giving his forehead a kiss. “Night night, sweetie~”

“Night, momma~” The teen replied, immediately falling asleep right after. The femboy left the room, feeling aroused from getting called mommy and groped. His 5 inch cock craving to release.

As soon as he left though, Aiden woke up. So did Mia, he looked around to face her. “I touched her ass first.” He whispered, trying to not laugh.

The girl pouted, becoming jealous that her older brother got to touch moms ass before she could. “You did not!” She whispered back, making sure to not be loud.

“Yes, I did~ it was so, so, so squishy, and warm too~ I bet it smells and tastes like peaches~” Aiden teased, but he was telling the truth. Georgie’s ass was like a pornstars, but better. He wish he got to kiss his lips though..

“You dick!” Mia threw a pillow at him, placing Luna on her coat so she wouldn’t accidentally kick it off the bed.

He found Richard already in bed, luckily not asleep. Georgie came in and closed the door behind him. Taking off everything he was wearing.

Richard watched lustfully, smiling at his curvy future wife. “You’re already horny babe?” He asked, sitting up to face him. 

The femboy nodded shyly, he grabbed the collar and leash from the sock drawer and handed it to him. Richard attaches the leash to the pastel yellow collar, and then put the collar around Georgies neck.

“Get my cock wet, and ride it.”

Georgie bit his bottom lip, despite that he was hard and craving to be fucked..he couldn’t stop thinking about Mia and Aiden. He got Richards cock out and immediately started to suck on it aggressively.

A few moans came out of the dad, but the walls were so thin. The siblings could hear them. 

The older sibling felt his cock grow hard, since he was imagining he was getting sucked off by those precious dick sucking lips.

And the youngest was already rubbing her clit, imagining that Georgie was licking it and eating her out as she tugged on the leash.

They were thinking the same lewd things..

Then, Georgie was riding Richards cock, moaning so sweetly and submissively. “Ooh~! Richard~~!” 

“You like my cock, babe? You like riding daddy?” 

“Yes~! I love your cock so much!!~~” 

Georgie couldn’t stop himself from being loud, it was too good, but she still kept thinking of them.

Aiden was quietly mumbling curse words, he managed to inherit his dads monster cock. However, his was way more hung than his dads.

Mia bit onto the sleeve of her shirt, quietly whimpering as she listened to her moms moans. 

The siblings came at the same time, so did Richard and Georgie.


End file.
